Make it to me
by detailsupstead
Summary: Acontece após o episódio 3x08, onde Erin e Jay vão juntos para casa após um dia longo de trabalho.


– Hei, estou indo! – Mouse avisou enquanto se levantava e pegava sua jaqueta – Boa noite, vejo vocês amanhã! – Erin e Jay assentiram, murmurando um boa noite também. Quando ouviram o barulho do portão sendo fechado eles sabiam que eram os últimos no distrito.

– Já terminou? – Jay perguntou desviando o olhar para encará-la.

– Quase. Por quê? – ela continuou digitando, sem olhá-lo.

– Falta muito? – ele se levantou após desligar o computador e se aproximou da mesa dela.

– O que você quer, Jay? – Erin finalmente o encarou, com um pequeno sorriso.

– Foi um longo dia – ele sentou sobre sua mesa, encarando-a – Quero ir pra casa, tomar um banho, comer...

– E? – cruzou os braços no peito, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

– E você pode me acompanhar se quiser! – ele sorriu. Aquele maldito sorriso que a fazia tremer.

– _Se _eu quiser? – ela enfatizou – Estou de carona com você, lembra?

– Claro, mas eu não a raptaria para o meu apartamento sem consentimento – lhe deu uma piscadela e ela o encarou rindo – Bom, talvez sim! – deu de ombros.

– Você foi convincente, tenho que admitir! – concordou, fechando as abas de seu computador e o desligando em seguida.

Erin e Jay se encaminharam para fora do distrito, com os ombros colados, não haviam entrado em acordo sobre aparecer em público. No fundo todos sabiam, mas gostavam de serem discretos. Se despediram de Platt na recepção e foram para o estacionamento onde estava o carro de Jay.

– O que você está querendo perguntar? – ela o encarou, vendo-o coçar a barba e os cabelos, inquieto. Era uma de suas manias.

– Não é nada. – ele murmurou, dando de ombros.

– Jay... – Erin o viu suspirar nervoso e destravar o carro para que pudessem entrar.

– O que foi aquilo hoje? – Jay finalmente perguntou, risonho, após colocar a chave na ignição e finalmente encará-la.

– Aquilo? – ela o encarou, realmente confusa.

– Com a Goldsmith! – ele travou os lábios num sorriso sedutor.

– Ah, qual é! – ela riu, exasperada – Você flertou com ela o dia todo, era de se esperar que ela fosse lhe dar um número de telefone.

– Não me refiro a isso. – ela arqueou as sobrancelhas – Você estava com ciúmes! – o sorriso idiota não saía de seus lábios.

– Não, eu não estava! – ela cerrou o sorriso, finalmente se dando conta de que estava com ciúmes.

– Sim, você estava! – ele assentiu, ainda sorridente – Eu gosto disso. Foi fofo, para ser bem sincero!

– Jay! – ela o repreendeu com um murro leve no ombro.

– É sério, me supervalorizou, claro. Mas eu gostei! – ele finalmente cedeu com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, dando lugar a um brilho diferente em seus olhos.

– Por que? – ela murmurou. Jay pegou uma de suas mãos e levou até os lábios, dando um beijo singelo.

– Mostra que você se importa. – confessou, vendo Erin abrir um lindo sorriso.

– Eu me importo. Me importo com você, me importo com a nossa relação! – ela garantiu, se aproximando dele e selando seus lábios.

– Eu também me importo! – ele sorriu ante os lábios dela, colocando uma mecha de cabelo detrás da orelha.

Erin sorriu e Jay a beijou novamente, trazendo-a para si o máximo que conseguia dentro do carro. Ela rodeou os braços em volta de seu pescoço, acariciando sua nuca com as unhas, vagarosamente. Não tinha conotação sexual naquele momento, Erin só queria que ele soubesse o quão entregue à relação deles ela estava.

– Eu estava com ciúmes. – ela murmurou com os olhos ainda fechados quando, sem fôlego, afastaram seus lábios.

– Eu sei que estava! – ele também murmurou, sem abrir os olhos.

– Eu ainda não sei lidar com sentimentos, Jay. – confessou, roçando seu nariz no dele – Nunca precisei lidar antes, mas estou tentando. A única coisa que posso dizer é que estar ao seu lado me faz bem, dormir e acordar ao seu lado me traz uma paz que não sei explicar... É tudo novo pra mim e diferente, mas é um diferente muito bom!

– Para mim também, Erin! – ele sorriu, dando um selinho em seus lábios e se afastando para poder olhá-la nos olhos – Estar com você me faz feliz! – ela sorriu de volta – E não precisamos nos apressar, tudo no seu devido tempo!

– Concordo!

– Então, para qual apartamento estamos indo?! – ele perguntou, se ajeitando no banco do motorista e ligando o carro.

– Qualquer um, desde que você faça o jantar! – respondeu, colocando o cinto de segurança e o vendo encará-la.

– Isso realmente está ficando comum entre nós. Você deveria experimentar a cozinha, sabia? – ele ironizou, manobrando o carro e saindo da vaga.

– Querido, as panelas e eu somos inimigas – Jay gargalhou ao ouvir o tom sério na voz de Erin – Não ri, estou falando sério. Eu nem consigo me lembrar a última vez que cozinhei algo sozinha!

– Você não pode ser tão ruim assim!

– A última vez que fui fazer ovo cozido eles praticamente explodiram na panela. – confessou e ele não segurou o riso.

– Ok, eu desisto de deixá-la sozinha com um fogão!

– É a melhor coisa que você faz! – Erin concordou, colocando uma mão na coxa dele e lhe dando um aperto leve – Além do mais, gosto de apreciar a vista enquanto você cozinha! – o tom de voz dela diminuiu e Jay encarou-a enquanto estavam parados no sinaleiro.

– É verdade? – ele murmurou, vendo-a mordendo o lábio inferior.

– É sexy! – ela sorriu, dando outro aperto na coxa dele e retirando a mão quando o sinal ficou verde.

Eles definitivamente estariam usando o balcão da cozinha hoje. Mas não necessariamente para preparar o jantar.

_E queria que você soubesse que você foi feito para mim._


End file.
